


A One Alexander Hamilton

by sunken_ships (sunken__ships)



Series: write like you're running out of time [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, a bit of angst, angelica trying to be a Good Sister, i'm sorry idk, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken__ships/pseuds/sunken_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the lyric: "Be careful with that one, love."</p><p>When Eliza receives a letter from Alexander Hamilton, the first of many to come, Angelica struggles to do right by her sister. But if there's one thing that Angelica will be until she dies, it is the best sister she can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A One Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! This is the first in a series I will be writing, just one-shot fics inspired by lyrics from Hamilton. I love the Schuyler sisters to bits, so I hope I do them justice. Hope you enjoy! xx

**be careful with that one, love.**

     “Angie! Peggy! Look, look!”

     Angelica looked up from her novel in surprise, exchanging a quick glance with her younger sister Peggy, before Eliza barrelled into the room, clutching a letter in her hand.

     Angelica closed her novel. “Eliza, dearest, it’s not at all ladylike to run around like that.”

     “Oh, hush, Angie,” Eliza said, the words lacking any mirth due to the unstoppable smile on her face. “I’m much too excited to be bothered by such things.” She thrust the letter out in front of her like a banner. “ _Look_!”

     “What is it?” Peggy said, unfolding herself from where she sat in an armchair, her knitting instantly forgotten. “A letter? Who from?”

     Eliza sighed blissfully, bringing the letter close to her again, her eyes flicking over the page longingly. “It is a suitor, my dear Peggy,” she said wistfully, as Peggy joined her, peering over her shoulder at the letter. “But not just any suitor – the _best_ one.”

     Angelica felt something sit heavily in her stomach, but pushed it aside. “A suitor?” she teased. “Are you about to be whisked away to be married, Eliza?”

     “Oh, wouldn’t that be wonderful?” Eliza said.

     Peggy took the letter from her, murmuring to herself as she read. She looked up sharply. “ _Eliza_!” she exclaimed, scandalised, her eyebrows high. “This suitor of yours certainly has a way with words.”

     “I know,” Eliza said, grinning.

     “If he’s as talented with a pen as he is with another, similarly-shaped object, then–”

     “Who is it?” Angelica cut in, very much _not_ wanting to hear the youngest member of the family discuss their sister’s intimate life.

     “A one Alexander Hamilton,” Eliza giggled.

     Angelica swallowed. “Oh,” she said, hoping her voice didn’t sound as tight as it felt. “The gentleman–” if such a word could be used to describe him, “–you met at the ball.” She sounded hollow to her own ears.

     “The one you introduced me to, yes, the very same,” Eliza replied, nodding. “Oh, Angie, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You’ve changed my life forever. _Alexander_ has changed my life forever.”

     “So, is he the one?” Peggy asked. “Do you want to marry him?”

     Eliza’s cheeks went pink, and she shrugged. “Well, I… To be honest, I simply cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with any other. Peggy, he’s just perfect. So kind, passionate, thoughtful… I long to see his face again. And I long to wake up to it every morning.”

     “Eliza Hamilton,” Peggy mused, and Eliza snatched her letter back, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

     Angelica’s heart squeezed into a fist. She would have laughed at the contrast between her own emotions and her sister’s, if she had not been feeling the way she was.

     And how was she feeling? It was difficult to pinpoint. The less rational part of her mind, the more childish part, was lamenting the realisation that the boy with whom she’d flirted, the boy she’d thought was interested in her, was interested in someone else. Not just anyone else, but her sister.

     The more rational part of her mind was beginning to fret. All the words Eliza had used to describe Alexander only moments ago – yes, they certainly described him, but only superficially. There was so much to that boy that Eliza didn’t yet understand. She couldn’t yet see what Angelica had seen: the kindness was displayed only for convenience, the passion in him was all-consuming, the thoughtfulness simply meant that he was filled to the brim with _thoughts_.

     Angelica had known all of this after speaking with him for less than five minutes. The boy wore his heart on his sleeve – anyone the wiser would have picked his true intentions. Angelica didn’t believe that he was sinister in any way, nor that he intended on wickedly manipulating Eliza. But where Angelica had seen that dangerously sharp mind and deep-seated fire, Eliza had seen only a good-natured smile and curious, warm eyes.

     Eliza was so gentle and trusting, and Alexander Hamilton, whether deliberately or not, would destroy her.

     But Eliza was her own human, and she could make her own decisions. It wasn’t for Angelica to police her.

     Angelica realised that she had been worriedly kneading the palm of her hand, silent as her sisters excitedly discussed the possibility of Eliza becoming a wife and, later, a mother.

     Eliza turned to her, and her smile faltered. “Angie – are you all right?”

     Angelica shoved her emotions deep inside her, and stood up, brightening her face. “Of course, love. Just a little tired. Can I see the letter?”

     Eliza handed it over, and Angelica could stomach all of two sentences before her chest tightened. These words were not addressed to her, and never would be.

     But that wasn’t the problem, Angelica told herself. This wasn’t about her. This was about Eliza.

     “He seems very fond of you,” she said, giving the letter back to Eliza.

     Eliza beamed. “Oh, do you think so?” she said, her energy doubling with the apparent approval of her eldest sister.

     Angelica nodded. “You seem a good match.”

     Eliza squealed a little, and hugged Angelica close. “Thank you, Angie.”

     Angelica held her sister tightly, and then let her go. “I think I must retire for the evening,” she said.

     “Already?” Peggy said. “Surely you want to stay up with us and gossip.”

     “I would be a heavy weight on the light conversation,” Angelica said with a reassuring smile. “But, please, stay up. Talk. I look forward to hearing the details in the morning, when I am in the right mind and body.”

     Peggy rolled her eyes. “If you say so.” She gave Angelica a quick hug. “Goodnight, Angie.”

     “Goodnight, Peggy.”

     Eliza took Angelica’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Sleep well,” she said. Her eyes were so full of love, of joy, and her smile was so beautiful, that Angelica’s blood ran cold.

     She squeezed her sister’s hand back. “You keep a close eye on that Mr Hamilton,” she said softly, desperately hoping that Eliza was hearing the full meaning of her words. “He’s a devilishly smart man, with the fight of a lion.”

     Eliza blinked, a little unsure. “All right.”

     Angelica clutched her hand a little more tightly. Eliza wasn’t understanding her. “Please, love. Just be careful.”

     A slight frown creased Eliza’s brow, and she nodded. “All right, Angie,” she said in a whisper.

     That was all Angelica could do for now. She pressed a kiss to Eliza’s forehead. “Goodnight.” And she left the warmth of the room and her sisters behind her, retreating into the darkness of the bedrooms.


End file.
